Of Lily Evans
by aMillionkisses
Summary: Nervous? mouthed Calista. A little. Lily mouthed back. Were you? Yeah. Calista grinned. I almost died! I know the feeling. Lily smiled back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"May I sit here?" 11-year-old Remus Lupin looked up from his book. A girl stood in the doorway of his compartment, presumably his age. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the girl sitting across from him (his cousin) gave her answer.

"Sure! I'm Calista Bates." The girl at the door look relieved at finding a place to sit.

"Lily Evans. Are you also first years?" she asked, looking back and forth from Remus to Calista.

"Yeah," Remus spoke up and answered, surprising the two girls as well as himself.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Remus wasn't a great judge of character, but this girl seemed nervous. She cautiously sat down. The compartment was quiet for a while, with his cousin looking as if she desperately was searching for something to say. _Funny_, he thought. _Calista's usually so outgoing. I guess she's nervous too._

"So, Lily. Are you excited to start Hogwarts?" he asked, deciding to put his book down and start conversation. Before Lily could answer, Calista threw a mock-glare at Remus and sighed. She looked over at Lily.

"You don't know how hard I've been trying to get him to speak since we've boarded the train," she said, sounding dramatic. "So he ignores me," Calista feigned hurt. "And he starts talking only after you walk in. He even put his book down for you!" Her large light blue eyes widened as if in shock, and she sighed again theatrically.

Lily giggled.

Remus had the decency to look ashamed.

Calista laughed and looked at Lily. "Are you excited then? To start Hogwarts I mean." Calista smiled, obviously pleased that she could make Lily laugh. Remus grinned. Lily grinned as well, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"I guess I am," she answered a moment later, "but I'm really nervous. I'm mega-muga-muggle?" Calista nodded. "Muggle born, and I've never heard of Hogwarts before now. So I'm kinda worried. But I guess.. I don't know." Remus smiled again.

"Have you ever played Quidditch?" he asked. When Lily shook her head no, he launched into a full-blown description of the sport. Lily chuckled, trying to follow his avid description.

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

"I don't get it," she admitted half an hour later. Calista threw back her head and laughed at her cousin. Remus had tried over and over again to explain the popular wizarding sport, but hadn't been doing very well.

"Okay, get this," he said. "It's kinda like basketball, baseball, soccer, and try-to-catch-the-ball-before-the-other-player all in one."

"Oh!" Lily's eyes lit up in amusement. "So the chasers throw the ball in the hoops that the keeper defends, the beaters try and hit the opposing team with the bludgers, and the seekers chase the snitch until they, well, catch it? I think you were right; it doesn't really sound difficult." Remus gave Lily an incredulous look.

"How did that make it any easier to understand?" Lily shrugged.

"It didn't really. I just wondered how long you'd keep trying to explain."

Both girls laughed together at the expression on Remus' face, and Calista and Lily spent the entire rest of the ride talking 'girl stuff.' By the time they reached the castle, Remus and Calista were chatting with Lily as if they had done so their entire lives.

When the train stopped, the three got off of the train together. Calista went first, her large, clear sky blue eyes glowing with excitement and her silky nutmeg brown hair swishing enthusiastically in its ponytail. Her slim figure and light skin had a healthy, pretty glow to it. A couple of guys looked her way; even as an eleven year old, Calista was remarkably lovely. She didn't seem to notice though, and dragged Lily and Remus through the crowd.

Remus had the same nutmeg brown hair as his cousin, but his eyes were a much darker blue. They lacked the sparkling enthusiasm Calista's had, but they looked mature and wise, as well as mischievous in turn. He was well built and fairly tall, especially next to petite Lily.

Lily was strikingly beautiful, and it was clear to all that she would only become more so as the years progressed. Her auburn hair cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves, framing her face. Her skin was very lightly dusted with freckles that could only be seen from a close distance. Her almond shaped eyes were like emeralds and sparkled as such. She also attracted looks and stares, but like Calista, she either didn't notice or seemed to ignore them.

The three climbed into a boat together, and were silently lost in their own thoughts until the castle came into view.

"Wow." breathed Lily.

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

Calista became nervous as soon as she set foot inside the magnificent building. Remus watched the two girls in front of him, whispering excitedly and giving each other nervous looks. Their hands were clasped, and they both looked scared. Professor McGonagall came and left, leaving Remus nervous as well. The doors leading into the Great Hall opened, and the multitude of 2nd-7th year Hogwarts students surveyed the 1st years curiously. McGonagall pulled out a tattered old hat and a scroll. She gave the new students a quick glance, then started reading names.

"Ackard, Ashlye," she called. A short blonde girl wearing a bit too much lipgloss stepped up.

"Gryffindor!"

Remus stepped up closer to his cousin. Calista smiled at him.

"Bates, Calista." Lily and Remus held their breath as the hat was placed on the nervous brunette's head.

"Gryffindor!" it called again. Calista stepped over to the applauding Gryffindor table to sit next to Ashlye, but not before tossing a grin to Lily and Remus. A couple of Slytherins were sorted next, as well as a Hufflepuff.

"Evans, Lily" called McGonagall all too soon. She kept her eyes focused on the hat. Everything was a slow blur for her.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat for a third time that night. She saw Calista clapping enthusiastically for her. Lily walked in Calista's direction, taking a seat across from her.

_Nervous?_ mouthed Calista.

_A little._ Lily mouthed back. _Were you? _

_Yeah._ Calista grinned. _I almost died!_

_I know the feeling._ Lily smiled back. _Look at the celling! How do they do that?_ The girls continued their conversation in this manner ignoring the seats filling up around them.

"Lupin, Remus" a shrill voice called, interrupting Lily and Calista. They abruptly turned in their seats and watched a pale, nervous Remus approach Mcgonagall and the hat. He gave them the ghost of a smile before breaking eye contact.

"Gryffindor!"

Calista and Lily went wild.

"Remus! Remus! Remus!"

The said personage approached them, still a bit shaky. They ran up to him and Calista threw her arms around him.

"Now we'll all be in the same house!" Remus said, trying to shake off his nervousness. Remus sat on the side of Calista, and put his finger to his lips as the two girls started talking again. "We're being stared at."

All three of them stopped talking and watched as the Sorting continued.

"Montgomery, Felicity" a gorgeous girl who looked as if there was somebody of asian descent in her background stepped up to McGonagall. She flashed a stunning smile to her spectators.

"Gryffindor!" called the sorting hat yet again. The girl stepped toward the Gryffindor table. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder-hair that looked black until the light caught it the natural russet streaks were visible. She carried herself like a model: tall, graceful, and confident. She sat down next to Lily and smiled, her clear amber eyes lustrous.

"I'm Felicity Montgomery" she offered.

"Lily Evans" answered Lily with a smile of her own.

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

"Remus, dear" Calista said smothering a laugh, "you've got a little-ah, yes that-wait no, to the left-errrm no, Remus.."

"Where is it?!" queried the begrudging host of a rather large smudge of pudding. "Callie, come get it-ughh!" His triumphant cousin proudly held up a napkin stained with chocolate.

"There you go," she said sweetly, and then dropped the napkin into his lap. "Felicity," she turned, addressing the girl Lily had introduced herself to earlier, "what classes are you looking forward to?"

"Hmm... I guess Charms" she pondered softly, "although I think I'd also like Care of Magical Creatures. But I don't think we start that until 4th year."

"3rd year" corrected Calista.

"Charms sounds amazing! Imagine being able to make things fly! And to hit people in the face! I can't wait till we start!" Lily enthused.

"Ah.. but what about Transfiguration, Lily? Doesn't that sound really cool - you could turn the pencil you're throwing at somebody into a water balloon with just a flick of your wand!" Remus asked. Lily just blinked in return. "How about this?" he asked. "You could turn the horribly ugly skirt your mom sent you for Christmas into a really expensive one you saw in a magazine!" Lily giggled, suddenly a bit more interested.

"Girls" sighed Remus.

"Callie, what are you looking forward to?"

"School? Looking forward to _school_? Ugh, homework!" Calista's response earned a laugh from Felicity.

"Honestly, though" Felicity lightly tugged at her hair. Calista made a face, and thought for a while.

"The boys!" Calista laughed while Felicity giggled as well. Lily snorted into her pumpkin juice, causing all three girls to laugh harder. Remus smiled a bit, and swept his hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm--" he was cut off by the roll Calista threw his direction.

"You wish, Remy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Sirius. Are you asleep yet?" The boy called Sirius shook his long ebony black hair out of his stormy grey eyes.

"Nope. Are you?" The first boy rolled his eyes at his best friend's tall frame spread out as much as it could be on the 4-poster bed.

"Of course I'm asleep, mate. That's why I'm sitting up on the edge of my bed, asking you if you're asleep yet."

"Touché, James." Sirius got up and sat next to James on the 4-poster. "Bored?"

"Nah. This is why I'm sitting up on the edge of my bed, clearly wanting to-"

"Alright!" Sirius tackled James and rolled him on the ground. James punched Sirius in the stomach, earning a yell from Sirius.

"Shh! You'll wake the other two." James Potter stood up and walked to the mirror. He tousled his already messy and untamable dark brown hair. His glasses glinted once in the moonlight, and behind them hazel and gold flecked eyes sparkled. He surveyed himself for a moment, then called his best friend over to the mirror with him. "Does my nose look too big?" he asked, touching the offending figure lightly.

Sirius, who's nose was noticeably longer than James', nodded. "Yeah. Makes you kinda look like an elephant." Sirius made a honking sound through his nose, much to the annoyance of James.

"Honk! Honk!" Sirius pranced around James, not exactly knowing what an elephant sounded like but thinking he deserved bonus points for the effort.

"Shut up!" James threw a look towards the other two beds in the room.

"Honk! Honk! Honkity-honk-honk!"

"Oh yeah?" James paused and thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good comeback. "You look like a.. penguin!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Nice one." he said sarcastically. James took this as his cue to stick his arms in the sleeves of his shirt and waddle around. He paused for a moment.

"What sound does a penguin make?"

"I dunno" Sirius answered, both boys clearly perplexed.

"Penguin sound! Penguin sound!" James started to waddle again Sirius, chanting "Penguin sound!"

"Moron."

"Retard."

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"Am I supposed to care?" Sirius grinned.

"Nah, I guess not" James responded, grinning as well. "Think they'll ever wake up? We've been yelling and stuff for a while" he nodded towards the two boys occupying the other two beds in the room.

"I dunno" said Sirius for the second time that night. "Do you remember their names? I forgot."

"Yeah" James responded. "The guy with the book," James pointed to the bed furthest from the window and the only one not encased in moonlight "is Remus. The fat one," here he pointed to the 4-poster in between Sirius and James' beds "is Peter."

"Porky Peter. That's how I'll remember!" Sirius gave James a mischievous look that James read easily.

"Think we should introduce Porky and Remus to Hogwarts?"

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

"ARGHHH!" Remus woke up early the next morning, just as he had planned. His school uniform laid neatly on it's chair, all planned out as well.

What he _hadn't_ planned on was waking up in somebody else's footsie pajamas and covered in smelly goo. He held his breath and looked around. Peter was still asleep, covered in the same slimy goo as Remus and wearing gym shorts that looked remarkably familiar. The other two boys weren't in the room.

"Gits" Remus muttered under his breath. He got up (with some difficulty), located the shower, and spent over an hour scrubbing the stinky mess.

This wasn't exactly the way his first day of school was supposed to start out.

While passing his bed on the way out, he grabbed a tissue and stuck a bit of the goo in it. He hadn't even reached the door when there was a fervent knocking from the other side.

"Remy!"

"Remus? Are you in there?"

"Oh.. his name is Remus? I thought it was Ralph."

"Remy!! Come out already!" Remus opened the door, and a very excited Calista almost toppled him over. "Are you excited?" she asked, her eyes shining. "I am! I couldn't sleep ALLLLLLLLL night!"

"Morning, Remus" Lily said from his other side. Turning to Calista, she said "You did too sleep last night. You were the first one to fall asleep and the last one to wake up!" Calista answered with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Hi, Remus!" interjected Felicity. "You room smells a bit funny. What happened?"

"Ahh, Remy dear. Have you crapped your pants?" asked Calista, laughing. Remus answered with an exaggerated eye roll of his own.

"No.. but look" he unrolled the tissue he had been clutching to show the girls the sticky glob inside. "I woke up in that." Lily frowned a bit.

"Well, that's mean. You should tell a teacher."

"Who did it?" asked Felicity. "Do you not know, or..?" Remus shrugged.

"cough THE GITS I'M ROOMING WITH cough" he cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Who are you rooming with?" inquired Felicity.

"That dude" Remus pointed to the 2nd bed from the window. "and James Potter and Sirius Black." Felicity made a face.

"Bleh. No wonder it smells!" she said, causing Calista to laugh. "Where are they now?"

"No clue."

"I'd suggest we get them back," Felicity said thoughtfully. "Only problem is, it's the first day of school and I don't exactly want to engage in a prank war."

"And we'd get in trouble!" Lily frowned again, disapprovingly. At that moment, Calista's stomach let out a low growl.

"There's a rumbly in my tumbly" she said sheepishly, while leading the other three downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

"Oi. James. Is that Remus over their with those girls?" James craned his neck along with his best friend to see their roommate pouring orange juice for a brunette. 'Aw, thanks Remy!' could be heard above all the commotion in front of them.

"I _think_ so.. why isn't he mad? Why isn't he sticky? Why is he talking to _girls_?" Sirius glared a bit in Remus' direction, and then-

"Oh!" Sirius slapped James upside the head. "Duh! You moron! You ruined it!"

"Oww, what?" James asked, rubbing his head and mussing his hair in the process. He hastily tried to flatten it, making it stick up more in the back.

"The shower!" Sirius said, exasperated. "He just took a shower. Our prank didn't even work." He threw down his toast and sulked. "It was a good one too!" James took a look at Remus, laughing and obviously enjoying himself. "What are you looking at?" Sirius asked James.

"A prancing dinosaur, which is why i'm looking directly in Remus' direction."

"Ahhh, shut up. Do you think we should go talk to him? Doesn't look like any of his friends are blokes, and he seems like a pretty decent-" James rounded on Sirius.

"NO! He THWARTED our prank! NO ONE does that and gets away with it! I say we get him again." James glared intently at Sirius.

Sirius gave James his famous evil look.

.:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':..:':.

"Hey Remus. Who are Potter and Black? Point them out."

"Lily, why do you call them by their last names?" asked Calista after hurriedly swallowing a mouthful of pancake. Lily shrugged.

"Everyone back at my muggle school does it; people who don't know you really well call you by your surname." Lily grinned. "Why? Is that weird?" Remus took a swig of orange juice.

"Different is all. Look, do you see those two blokes over there? The one with the glasses is Ja-I mean Potter, and the other one is Black. They're looking at us."

"They don't look very threatening" observed Felicity. "But James Potter used to come over to my house when we were little because our moms were friends."

"You and Potter were friends?" asked Calista, carefully wiping her hands.

"No. He tore up my dolls and pulled at my hair. I haven't seen him since I was four." Felicity smiled. "So if you are ever interested," she said, turning to Remus "I really, _really_ would **not** mind a little payback!" But the last part of her sentence was drowned out by laughter echoing on all sides of them. Felicity looked in the direction everyone was pointing.

There was Peter, wearing too-small gym shorts and covered in sticky, smelly goo.


End file.
